


With Patience He Stands Waiting 即使祂耐心静候

by emungere, melnakuru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene Adler事件后没多久，Mycroft就请James Moriarty来聊天了。他派去了四个最好的手下，还派去了Anthea。对于处于Moriarty那种地位的人来说，他的注意力最私人的程度也不过于此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Patience He Stands Waiting 即使祂耐心静候

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With Patience He Stands Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400075) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



_Though the mills of God grind slowly;_

_Yet they grind exceeding small;_

_Though with patience he stands waiting,_

_With exactness grinds he all._

Longfellow[1]

*

Irene Adler事件后没多久，Mycroft就请James Moriarty来聊天了。他派去了四个最好的手下，还派去了Anthea。对于处于Moriarty那种地位的人来说，他的注意力最私人的程度也不过于此。

他有一段时间都未曾再次考虑这件事。直到Anthea发来一条简短的短信才重新让这件事进入了他注意力的中心。短信全文如下：

_jim是个问题_

通常，Anthea的短信就能包括他需要了解的一切情形。如果Anthea没法在70字以内概述完的话，完整的报告也不会有助。他按下对讲机的按钮，让司机改道去了朗伯斯区的某栋建筑。

*

Mycroft隔着单向镜观察着Moriarty。大部分人到这个阶段已经在角落里蜷缩成了一团。Moriarty则盘腿坐在地板正中间，背挺得直直的。他面对着房间对面的墙，背对着门。

“目前为止我们从他那里得到了什么情报？”Mycroft问。

Ian看上去很为难，以Ian允许他那张蜡像面具一般的脸上露出的表情来说这就算是为难了。他很高，瘦得像是竹竿，喜欢在周末踢球，在电视上看《欢乐合唱团》和台球比赛。他并不是特别喜欢给他人造成疼痛，但他非常擅长这么做。

“没多少。”显著的一阵停顿后Ian说。

Mycroft礼貌地等着。

“我们… 几天之前稍微聊了一下《欢乐合唱团》。”Ian承认。

“仅此而已？”

“是的，Sir。”

“而你又是如何从他那里获得这条至关重要的情报的？”

Ian盯着自己的鞋。“他问我明年还会不会有新的一季。”

Mycroft感到了一阵头痛。他以两根手指按住额头，对Ian说他想旁观一次。

*

Mycroft并不经常观看Ian的工作。他并不喜欢。就算Ian让这工作变得精巧了许多，这样的工具还是有欠细腻，这是棍棒，而Mycroft更偏好解剖刀。他的注意力对象在被割开后才能意识到的话，事情的进行就能顺利的多，因为那时要止住比喻中的血流已经太迟了。

要给此等粗劣的比喻补充的是：Mycroft唯一能接受的血就是比喻中的血。现在他已经可以很好的掩饰住了。除了Sherlock没有人会猜到，而Sherlock绝不会看见这间房间，它里面有坡度的水泥地和唯一一把金属椅子下面位置准确的排水孔。

他隔着玻璃看着，手轻轻落在雨伞手柄上，并没有移开眼神。没有人在场能看到他，但他需要这情报。最终他得知的是这绝不会成功的。Moriarty从头到尾一言不发地坐着，就算他在刀下抽搐躲开的样子看上去也是计算好了的，只是丢给审讯者的一块骨头而已。

Mycroft走了进去，放走了Ian。他绕着Moriarty走着，一圈又一圈，最终停在他背后，在镜面玻璃中对上了Moriarty的视线，手指梳过Moriarty未曾洗过、纠缠在一起的头发。

Moriarty的眼皮下沉了一下，露出片刻的惊讶，或者只是惊讶的假象。他的头更用力地顶进了Mycroft手中，Mycroft抚摸着他的头发。他向后靠在了Mycroft髋骨上。

这是个好的开始。他们在打下基础原则。Mycroft的脉搏速度加快了，只有一点点。他已经知道这会是一局不错的游戏了。

“你脏死了，”Mycroft对他说，“真是相当恶心。”

Moriarty仰头对他笑了，牙缝间全是血，他并没有说话。

“你知道我是谁吧？”Mycroft问。

“Ice Man。”Moriarty说，把咝声辅音拉成了长长的嘶嘶声。

“很好。”Mycroft走到门口，在门上敲了敲。门开后他回头看Moriarty，“跟我来，该洗澡了。”

*

浴室小而简陋，是纯白的。Mycroft坐在一张木质长凳上看着Moriarty脱衣服。

他身上几乎一寸没被Ian的注意力照料过的地方都没有。创口显然已经被治疗过了，没有一道看上去有感染的样子。很多大块的瘀青已经褪成了黄色和绿色。

Moriarty 往浴缸里放满了热水。他进去时完全滑入了水下，大睁双眼抬头看着Mycroft，牙间的血在水里溶成了红色的迷雾。他在水下的时间长到Mycroft认为 他的用意是打算让自己担心他想溺死，但任何和Ian待了那么久还不仅没被打破，似乎都没受影响的人，都不会有自杀倾向。Mycroft一直看到他浮上来换 气为止。

Moriarty洗了两次头发，上了两次护发素，搓洗干净全身。他让水流光，浑身赤裸地坐在逐渐变冷的陶瓷上，抬头看Mycroft等待下一步的指示。Mycroft递给了他一条浴巾。

他站起来时肌肉屈伸移动了一下。他身材真的很好，设计合成得都很美妙。精干小巧的骨架，小腹、胸口和身侧盖着结实的一层肌肉。他从浴缸里走出来丢下浴巾，等待着。

Mycroft抬头看他，以两根手指轻轻转动雨伞。“我还以为你会比这更有趣一些。”他说。

Moriarty平静的表情中猛然闪过一丝恼怒。

“Sherlock让我期待了比坚忍沉默更多的东西。”

Moriarty歪头对他露出了微笑，但他的眼神中现在多了一种饥渴。

“他说你可能是世上第三危险的人。”Mycroft告诉他。

“第三！”Moriarty大吼，“第 _三_ ！他把自己放在了这漂亮的小列表顶端吗？哦不，当然不会了，小宝贝知道自己的极限，所以是你对吧？是大哥哥，英格兰床下的妖怪，淡漠、可靠、全知的Mycroft Holmes。你还是一见到血就会晕倒吗？亲爱的？嗯？对吗？其他人的还是只有你自己的？”

Mycroft对这个人智力的评价陡然向上修正了一下，小腹中感到了沉甸甸的一阵冰冷。“很多年没有过了。”他平稳地说。

这让Moriarty卡了一瞬。Mycroft能看出他的停顿，能看到Moriarty的思维模式脱离中立时脑内的齿轮加快速度，卡嗒卡嗒忙碌了起来。

然后Moriarty以拇指指甲划过自己小臂内侧，抠破了皮肤，血液在那条沟里堆积涌出，耀眼鲜红。

Mycroft瞥了一眼手表站起来。“我会回来的，下次请更有趣一些。”他说。

“我不是来娱乐你的，Ice Man。”Moriarty说，血液从他苍白的皮肤上一条条流下，卡在他手臂上的体毛间。“Ice先生。Ice-T，冰块儿。”

Mycroft于一秒间想出并抛弃了十几种回复。他看了一眼Moriarty血淋淋的胳膊，视线移向他的脸，移回他的胳膊。

“你可以在橱柜里找到牙刷和牙膏，”他说，“很快就会有人来送你回自己房间。你还有什么想要的吗？”

Moriarty举起胳膊扬起头，血向他肩膀流去。他就那么心醉神迷地沉默摆好姿势，直到Mycroft转身离开。

*

Mycroft下一次拜访的时候Moriarty正在这设施内的小型医疗区里。Ian在门口等着见他。

“他自己靠在了我的刀上。”Ian说，“Sir，我一点成果也没得到，也不相信我还能得到什么成果。我很抱歉，但如果可以的话请允许我换一个人负责。”

Mycroft点头。“去找Whalen。告诉她从今以后我会亲自处理Moriarty的审讯。让她把你派给Davies或Kaspar。”

Ian点点头转身离开。Mycroft走进了Moriarty的房间。

伤口在他的大腿内侧，刀刃割破了股动脉，如果没有迅速医治的话他肯定已经死了。他正坐在床上，病袍从一边肩膀上滑下，吹着口哨，是尖利并毫不成调的颤音。

“不耐烦了？”Mycroft问。

Moriarty大笑了起来，一直笑着，声音和他的口哨一样尖锐，歇斯底里却在控制之下。他疯狂到Mycroft简直能在空气中尝到这味道，甜腻浓厚。他无意识地走近了Moriarty的床，他能清楚看到到底是什么让Sherlock如此感兴趣。

“你让我想起他。”Mycroft说。

Moriarty的笑声嘎然而止，就好像Mycroft终于找到了正确的开关一样。Mycroft在床边坐下。

“Sherlock四岁的时候，妈咪给他读了一本书，里面有个小孩举着阳伞从屋顶上跳了下来，轻飘飘地落在了地上。他坚持说那是不可能的。妈咪笑了，说那是魔法。”

“他自己从屋顶上跳下来证明了。”Moriarty说，热切地靠近他。

“拿着父亲的雨伞。脚踝和手臂骨折。妈咪跑出来跪在他身边哭时…”

Moriarty露出了微笑。“他说‘我就说过。’”他闭上了眼睛。“我就说过，我就说过。我是对的，你是错的。”他让自己的话语尾几乎像是唱歌一样轻快地扬起，有那么一瞬间，他看上去很快乐。

*

这 就是这样开始的，这就是为什么Mycroft一直回来。他们很相似，他的弟弟和这个疯子，这是他无法否认的。这种相似之处让Moriarty很开心，让他 变得欢快而像小孩一样。在他状态最好的时候会让Mycroft忍不住想到Sherlock的童年时期，Mycroft还能为他抚平这个世界的时候，能让一 切都变得简单，能让他微笑的时候。

这很诱人，而Mycroft被诱惑了。他能看到事情是如何发生的，他并不不愚蠢。他在出卖自己过去（Sherlock过去）的碎片，最终，交换到的几乎什么也没有。

对 他来说这成了一种嗜好，几乎是他唯一一个。他并没得到任何有用的成果；Moriarty也并没得到任何有用的成果。（而就算是在他这么说服自己的同时，他 也在想象着如果Moriarty去问Sherlock他跳下屋顶的事，或者是他六岁时带回家的那只狗的事，或者是他试图自行煎蛋时把厨房烧着的事 时，Sherlock会有什么反应。）

这并没造成什么损伤。（但他知道已经造成了。）

*

下一次的时候，Moriarty坐在那把金属椅子上，没被束缚，基本算是干净并没有创伤。

“看啊，妈。没有血。”他说，冲Mycroft扭了扭手指和脚趾。

“恭喜你。”Mycroft说。

Moriarty从椅子上站了起来。这动作有些不自然，好像重力并无法影响他一样。

“你是不是告诉他们别再伤害我了？”Moriarty说。他走近了一些，姿态在昂首阔步和鬼鬼祟祟之间。“我应该谢谢你吗？Sue教练[2]去哪了？我极为想念他呢。他想我吗？我敢打赌他想我。我打赌他 _最喜欢_ 我了。”

“事实上，他请求被分配到别处了。他觉得自己在你这里得不到任何成果。”

这应该有益于Moriarty的自尊，事实上也确实是的。Moriarty大笑着展开双臂转了一圈。

“然后现在你 _亲自_ 处理我了。你知不知道自己想知道的到底是什么啊？已经有很久很久都没人问过我任何问题了。问我点什么，来啊。什么都行。我会告诉你的，就这一次，所以问个好问题哦。”

这步棋走得很好。关于他的行动Mycroft无法问出任何单一一条有用的问题，就算Moriarty诚实地回答了也没用。毫无益处的可能性从他脑内掠过，但有一件事情是他真的想知道的。

“你注意Sherlock多久了？”

Moriarty击掌跳起，站在了椅子上。“不错不错真不错！”他欢呼，“还可以更好，但绝对也可以差得多的。你知道那双鞋的事吧？”

Mycroft点头。Carl Powers死时他正在住校，但Sherlock写信告诉了他那双鞋子和警察和整体有多不公平的事。他还保留着那封信，和Sherlock其它所有信件一起，在备用卧室的一个塑料文件箱里。

“我 是那时看见他的，看得清清楚楚，多么敏锐聪明的一道小亮光啊，但就算那时候他也在天使的那边，所以我一直等啊等这个世界把他变黯淡或者变黑，然后 噗！”Moriarty蹦下来坐在椅子上，重新镇定冷静了下来。他耸耸肩，“有一阵子我失去了他的音信。你明白是怎样的嘛，有事得做，有人得杀。”

“然后呢？”

“然后他开始在我的工作边缘乱戳。我总得做点什么。”

“Irene Adler。”Mycroft提出。

Moriarty抱起膝盖，赤裸的脚趾握住椅子边缘。“他们在一起肯定会棒极了， _老天爷啊_ 你弟弟可真是需要来一发！我在企图送他人情呢。”

“并未成功。”

“是吗？”Moriarty像只鸟一样歪过头去。“或许吧。操弄一个处子的方式可不止一种。”

“你人在这里。我无法想象这就是你的目标。”

在他把话说出口的同时他就能清清楚楚想象出来了。Moriarty对他露出了灿烂的笑容。Mycroft在自己犯下另一起、代价更高的错误前离开了房间。

*

通常，Mycroft心情不好时他会去Diogenes俱乐部。他会坐在壁炉旁阅读，心满意足地知道不会有人和他说话，只要一按无声的铃就会有人供应红茶或白兰地，一两个小时的时间内他将不会需要和 _人_ 打交道。

今天，他去见了Moriarty。这是个坏主意。Moriarty需要他以最好的状态面对，他现在状态可不好。不管他们今晚小小的战役是什么，他都会输的。

但他受够了和笨蛋们打交道了。

伦 敦不是笨蛋的人口一共只有Moriarty和Sherlock，在这二人当中，Moriarty感觉像是更安全的选择。除了他们平日兄弟间的紧张关系以 外，这也有什么不对头的地方，但Mycroft现在没心思细想。Moriarty就被他关在牢里，Moriarty才是他会去见的那个人。

这一次他坐在椅子上，等着Moriarty被带到他面前。Moriarty微微挥手跟他打了招呼，然后靠在墙上，肩膀向后拉开，髋部挺出。

“告诉我点什么。”Mycroft说。

Moriarty打量着他，一只手从后向前抚过自己的头发，让头发一簇一簇立了起来。他开口对Mycroft说了一些五六个欧洲和亚洲的关键行动的名字、日期和地点，都是造成全球问题的巨型犯罪集团。

Mycroft尽可能地让自己露出预料到了这…礼物的样子。他让Moriarty走近自己，居高临下地看着他。

“今天在办公室过得不顺吗？甜心？”Moriarty问。

“对。”

Moriarty扬起了眉毛。“没有玩游戏的心情？”

Mycroft很失望。这只是游戏而已，诚实也只是一种变量，Moriarty应该明白才对。仅此一次，他毫不控制自己表情地看着Moriarty，但他怀疑失去通常的面具后自己也没剩什么。大概看上去很疲劳吧。

Moriarty的呼吸温热甜美，有微弱的肉桂气息。有人在给他提供甜品。Mycroft几乎能笑出来。

“我想咬你。”Moriarty低声说。他的话温暖地吹过Mycroft的额头和脸颊。“我想在你身上留下伤疤。再也不会长回来的深深的凹痕。有些事情你努力一辈子也无法抛在身后。”他顿了下来，舔了舔Mycroft颚下，一直舔到他耳朵。“我就是其中之一。”

他的牙齿很尖利，但并没咬得如Mycroft预期一样深。甚至没咬破皮肤。

Moriarty跪坐了下去，双手搁在Mycroft大腿上。“告诉 _我_ 点什么。”他说。

Mycroft脱下了外套，解开左边的袖扣，把袖子挽到手肘。他为Moriarty展示出Sherlock已经在他身上留下的伤疤。十年后的现在疤痕已经是白色的了，还能看见每颗牙齿的印迹，但也有一团被咬出的肌肉组织是医生们无法完全修复的。

Moriarty直直盯着它。他的手逗留在它上方，好像那是他无法抵抗的万有引力一样。

“他 二十一岁生日那天，”Mycroft说，“我在摄政公园里找到了他，浑身赤裸坐在草地上，脚伸在水里。那是一月份。一尺之外我就能感到热量从他皮肤上流 失。我企图把他弄进车里，他咬了我然后逃走了。”Mycroft吞咽了一下。他从未告诉过任何人这件事。甚至没告诉过Sherlock，Sherlock 自己几乎肯定是记不得的。“他不知道自己在做什么。”

“我会知道的，”Moriarty说，语调像是唱腔却又很严肃。“如果我给你留下了这么漂亮的东西我一定会清楚知道自己在做什么的。”

他双手捧住Mycroft手臂俯下脸去，舔弄吮吸着那伤疤。他的唇舌柔软滑润温热。Mycroft能闻到空气中肉桂的味道，等Moriarty结束之后他的皮肤闻起来也会有肉桂的味道。

对皮肤的吮吸让他脉搏速度加快了，牙齿卡在伤疤粗糙的边缘上。他努力不在坚硬的金属椅子上扭动。Moriarty又咬了他一下，但这次也没有咬破皮肤，只是牙齿尖锐用力地按下。会留下瘀青，但不会留下伤疤。就算这样，Mycroft的呼吸也变得断断续续了起来。

Moriarty坐了回去。他的嘴唇粉红湿润，脸颊微微涨红，松松垮垮的裤子被他的阴茎顶了起来。

Mycroft放下袖子，棉布被唾液粘在了皮肤上。他站起身来。Moriarty一直看着他走出房间，然后紧盯着单面玻璃。Mycroft看了他几乎二十分钟，在这时间内他意识到了两件事。第一，他今晚来是 _想要_ 输掉战争中的这场战役的。第二则是他并不是那么确定自己真的输了。

*

他去了Moriarty的房间，而不是让他被送到审讯室。里面有一张板床，一张毯子，灯永远开着，摄像头永远在运作。Mycroft看过了录像。

Moriarty一动不动地坐了六个、八个、十二个小时，然后开始用力撞墙，脸砸在门上的玻璃窗上，掏出自己的阴茎蹭地，发出野兽一般的呻吟声。他像斗篷一样披上床单，站在床上高唱《天佑女王》。

他仅存的神志正在迅速消失，而这——正如同Anthea一开始说过的一样——是个问题。

“嗨！”Mycroft走进Moriarty的小世界时他明媚地说，“打算放我走了吗？”

“你知道我不能这么做。”

“啊啊啊，”Moriarty说，用食指划着越来越小的圈，最后落定在Mycroft鼻尖上轻轻敲了一下。“你知道你必须放！”

“是吗？”

“对。”然后他的表演突然就消失了。Moriarty的表情很严肃，声音降低了一个八度。或者这才是表演。“权力真空。操他妈的黑洞。”

这是真的。此时此刻Moriarty的帝国就正在颤抖。没有一个单独的人能取代他，而他在顶端的时间太长也太彻底，让变回正常成了不可能的事情。这样的瓦解将会改变世界的面貌，或者至少是黑暗世界的面貌。

“你让一半所谓正统的世界领袖表现得像是大坏狼一样，所有人的房子都是稻草做的。你是拿破仑，而我是俄罗斯。你无法承受另一条前线。”

“我比拿破仑高。”Mycroft温和地说。

Moriarty大笑，是他那种比较不疯狂的笑声，可能含有真的笑意。他的手抚上Mycroft脸颊。“但你依然是一个人，而我总是俄罗斯。”他耳语。

Mycroft不应该再让Moriarty碰自己。他不应该关掉监视摄像头。他根本就不应该来这里。到现在他妥协的程度肯定已经明显到这设施里所有人都意识到了。

“俄罗斯已经不再是它过去的样子了。帝国也会陨落。”

“然后重生。”Moriarty说。他向两侧展开手臂，然后双掌并拢做出祈祷的姿态。“大不列颠将再次成为他妈的日不落帝国。 _你_ 死后会怎样？亲爱的？你知道我们意识到你要把我拖来这里时Seb对我说什么吗？”

Mycroft摇了摇头。

“别杀他。他就只说了这句。别杀他，Jimmy，世界会崩溃的。”Moriarty的手落在身侧，翻了个白眼。“你拥有如此大的权力，可这甚至都不会让你兴奋，是吧？ _天啊_ 你真无聊。”

“你拥有的几乎一样多，这也不会让你激动起来。你希望这可以，但并没有。”

“是吗？”

“对。”

Moriarty灵动的表情褪成了一片空白。他的样子看上去和Mycroft自己的感受一样疲劳。“那重点是什么？”他说，“不要骗我。不要。”

“没有重点，”Mycroft尽可能轻柔地说。“你知道的。”

Moriarty 露出了骷髅一般的笑容。他显然知道。对Sherlock来说，眼前的智力谜题就足够了，只要它们能一个紧接着另一个地出现。对Mycroft来说，他的计 划越有远见，他就越能意识到它们有多徒劳。人都会死。帝国都会陨落。世界总会前行。恒星也会耗尽、变冷、消隐无形。

一阵停顿。二人谁也没移开视线。

“你给我带来了礼物。”Moriarty说，对Mycroft的裤子口袋点了一下头。“是一把刀吗？让我能更好地割开你吃掉你？我亲爱的？”

“我恐怕并不是刀。”

Moriarty蹭得更近了，手探入Mycroft口袋内。他的手指越过那个小盒子往更深处伸。“你给我买了糖果吗？”他说。

“不是糖果。”

“唔嗯嗯。感觉像是…”他按了一下，摸索起来，上下抚摸着Mycroft勃起的长度。他扬起脸对Mycroft露出了微微的坏笑。“感觉硬得像是钻石。你给我带来了冰吗？Ice Man？”

他没等答案就抽出了盒子打开，然后眼神立刻飘向了Mycroft的脸。“你要放我走了。今天？”

“明天。”

“正义之轮转得缓慢，对吧？”

“‘上帝的石碾’才是正确的谚语。”

Moriarty咧嘴笑了。“即使Mycroft Holmes的石碾转得缓慢；但祂总会确切磨出一切。”他啪地一声关上盒盖，扣上了里面的银质领带别针。“那我们今天要做什么？我应该表现出我的谢意吗？”

“你真有谢意吗？”Mycroft问，他是由衷的好奇。

Moriarty拙劣地模仿起皱起五官沉思的表情。“这 _确实_ 是一枚漂亮的领带别针。不错的小狐狸。古董？”

Mycroft点头。

“我因为更少的东西就下跪过。好吧骗你的。但我绝对因为更少的东西杀过人，少多了。我不能杀你。这就是谢意。”

“你本来也不会杀我。”

“为什么不？如果世界崩溃了我有什么要在意的？可能很好玩。”

“你想让我看到你给Sherlock的计划。”

Moriarty闭上眼睛笑了。“你知道吗，我真的可以因为这句话吸你的老二。对，真的。那肯定美好极了，但并不是你想要的。”

“我什么也不想要。”

Moriarty 一只手按在他胸膛正中，将他向后推到肩膀顶在墙上。“我告诉过你不要骗我了，”他说，声音柔软轻快。他捧住Mycroft后颈，五指摊开，靠过去像一只猫 一样用脸颊蹭着Mycroft下颚。他身上依然有肉桂的味道，还有廉价的香皂和剃须膏。“来啊，”他说，“告诉我真相。你想要什么？”

Mycroft闭上了双眼。他就是为此而来的。摄像头就是为此被关掉的。现在退出是懦夫的行径，而他还是会为自己做过的事情付出代价。

“我不知道。”他承认。

“你想要我告诉你。”他能听见Moriarty的牙齿全都露出来了的微笑。

Mycroft吞咽了一下，指甲轻轻刮过掌心。“是的。”他说。

“嗯。我能做到。”他退后一步，弹了个响指。“先跪下吧。”

Mycroft扬起了眉毛。

“我知道，很无聊。但这可以营造气氛。来啊。”

Mycroft笨拙地让自己落在了膝盖上。他的裤子或鞋子都不是为这种姿势设计的，布料紧紧绷在他大腿上，而鞋子柔软的皮料被折成了锐利的皱褶，戳着他脚面。他抬头看着Moriarty，只感到了不适，还有点荒唐。这可不是他希望的事。

Moriarty蓄力一脚踢在他头侧时他只看到了一片模糊。如果他穿着鞋，Mycroft大概已经昏迷了。就算是这样，他也倒在了光滑的白色地板上，头晕目眩，脑袋嗡嗡地疼。Moriarty的重量压在她身上。

他把Mycroft的手腕按在地上，然后一阵锐利的疼痛闪过，让Mycroft发出自己都未能认出是自己的声音。他转头看到那枚银领带别针被捅进了他掌心。他知道它捅穿了过去。

“深呼吸。”Moriarty对他说，脸和Mycroft只有咫尺之遥。“放松。别握紧那只手，不然会弄坏你的肌腱的。”

Mycroft张开嘴迅速地喘气。伤口边缘被一点血染红了，但并不是很多。他能尝到自己口中的血，当他用另一只手擦脸时手变成了红色。他紧盯着那只手。房间开始微微晃动。

“喂！”Moriarty 在他脸前弹了个响指，Mycroft的注意力重新集中在了他身上。“天啊，我能明白你为什么把拷问都交给别人了。在暴力这件事上你真他妈弱爆了。你现在集 中精神了吗？嗯？”他拍了拍Mycroft没受伤的那边脸。“别昏过去。你要是昏过去的话我就用那别针戳穿你眼睛。”

“他们会杀了你的。”Mycroft嘶哑地说。他能让自己的声音重新运作起来似乎就是奇迹了。

Moriarty耸肩。“我还是会那么做。”

Mycroft相信了他，点点头。很疼，他的脖子酸痛，下颚悸痛，手里的疼痛从锐痛变成了一种可怕的钝痛。他能在整只手和小臂的一半中感到自己的脉搏。

“真的没人在看。”Moriarty说。

“对。”

“错误。”

“不。”

Moriarty呲出牙齿。“确定？”

“相当。”

“乖孩子。待着别动。”Moriarty靠过来舔上他脸颊上的伤口，Mycroft能在创口粗糙的边缘上感到他的舌头。这让他小腹内翻腾了一下，但并不是全然不愉快的。这一切都有一种非常清晰直接的感觉，对Mycroft来说是一种全新的感受。

Moriarty坐下上下打量着他，摇了摇头。“你看看你，在这个地方你连一周也撑不下去。”

“我很清楚。”

Moriarty在Mycroft身侧舒展开，脚踢到空中，头枕在交叉的双臂上。他靠到说悄悄话的距离，就好象他们是睡衣派对上的小孩一样。

“你接吻吗？”Moriarty问。

“我没有这样的习惯，但曾经这么做过。”

“为什么？并不是因为你想。”

“有一部分是。第一次的时候。在那之后，这偶尔是一种说服别人以我的方式思考的好方法。”

Moriarty对他闪出一丝牙齿，挪进了一些。“那说服我。”

“你不会受感情操控的影响。”

“所有人都会的，只要方法正确。”

“不是这一种。”

Moriarty耸肩。Mycroft靠过去吻上他嘴唇，料想Moriarty可能会咬他。他并没有这么做。他的嘴柔软温暖，双唇轻易分开，Mycroft将舌头探了进去。

“或许呢，”Moriarty低语，“你应该先试试这么做的。或许你可以把我当宠物留下，你套上项圈的老虎。我知道你想过，你可能真能做到。为什么你没试过？”

最后一个问题伴随的是几乎渴望的表情，与此同时一只手握住了他颈部。Moriarty并没有挤压，暂时没有，但威胁非常明显。Mycroft吞咽了一下，能感到自己的咽喉在Moriarty掌下移动。

“因为如果我成功了的话，我迟早会开始相信你是安全的，而你永远都不会是安全的。”

“你做过的最糟糕的事情是什么？”Moriarty就在Mycroft唇边问。

“哪方面的最糟糕？个人背叛、暴力、还是最终分歧的规模？”

“我敢打赌我做过更糟的。”

“我可不确定。”

这 一次Moriarty确实咬了他，猛扑上来牙齿阖上了他颚下的一块皮肤。这一口并没咬破皮，但是研磨着会留下瘀青。Mycroft能闻到Moriarty 的汗味，他火热的呼吸。他能感到身下的瓷砖慢慢变暖。Moriarty像是狗一样啃咬着那块皮肤，Mycroft能感到每一下撕扯扭曲。

Mycroft抓住他的头发向后扯。Moriarty的牙齿从Mycroft颈部滑开时他发出了咆哮声。他们盯着彼此。Moriarty的双眼圆睁疯狂，而Mycroft比生平任何一次都更要硬。

“操，”Moriarty说，“我不知道你从我这里想要的是什么，但我知道你会得到什么。”

他动作顺畅地一下子就四肢着地伏在了Mycroft身上，扯着他的腰带和裤子，把自己的裤子脱下丢到一旁，两根手指塞进Mycroft嘴里，Mycroft吮吸了起来。上面有盐的味道，Mycroft想象自己能感到Moriarty凹凸不平的指纹蹭过他舌头。

他尽可能地舔湿那两根手指，想为他认为接下来会发生的事情做好准备，但Moriarty抽出手指时分开了自己的双腿。Mycroft看着他手向后探，他手腕笨拙的角度，扭曲的锐角，他刺穿自己时嘴唇分开的样子。

Mycroft 抓住他大腿，指甲陷了进去，直到Moriarty的注意力重新集中在他身上。他手下的皮肤很苍白，稀稀疏疏地盖着些许深色体毛。Mycroft的指甲在上 面留下了刺眼的红痕，他划过Moriarty大腿内侧。Moriarty的注意力重新全集中在了他身上，正是他想要的样子。

Mycroft的阴茎在二人之间很硬，深色，顶端湿润闪亮。他记不得曾经像此时一样如此凶残地想要过任何东西。这对他来说简直不像是性，或者这就是性本该是的样子，对于不是他的人来说性一直是的样子。

Moriarty直视着他双眼，向前移动，握住Mycroft的阴茎沉了下去。准备这么少的情况下一定很疼，但Moriarty的脸上并没有显露出来。上面什么表情也没有。他双唇分开，眼睛深黑，因为脸的弧度和头顶刺目的灯光而落在了阴影中。

Moriarty 扯下上衣让自己浑身赤裸，钉在Mycroft的阴茎上，双脚在光滑的地板上打滑，双手无休止地抚过自己的大腿，然后开始抓挠自己胸口。 “操，”Moriarty说，然后大喊，“操操操！”他扬起头，光芒落在了他眼中，让他看上去更像是人类，而不是什么死掉的东西。

Mycroft用力呼吸着。他呆住了，紧紧抓住Moriarty手腕。

“疼吗？”Mycroft问。他希望这很疼，他希望能给他留下深刻印象。

“疼！操。疼。”Moriarty重新垂下了头，重重喘息。他在Mycroft大腿上动了一下，几乎是扭动了起来。Mycroft的阴茎滑得更深时他发出嘶嘶的声音。

“动啊。”Mycroft对他说。

Moriarty缓缓抬起头，和他四目相对，他的视线失去了一些锋芒。他舔了舔嘴唇，大腿绷紧，将自己抬高了一寸，然后重新猛撞下来。这种摩擦滚烫粗糙，因为没有唾液以外的东西润滑而几乎很疼。他体内的肌肉重重挤压着Mycroft的阴茎。

这让Mycroft咬紧牙关向上挺。Moriarty空着的手拍在Mycroft胸口上，他开始呻吟，声音低沉而野性。

“我也可以留下你。”Moriarty说。他的头低了下来，每个字都是在Mycroft皮肤上炸开的热量。“把你关在盒子里，带你出来参加宴会。”

Mycroft抬起手捧住他后颈，挺腰操进他体内。Moriarty趴得更低了，俯下头使Mycroft无法再看见他的眼睛。他伸手握住他的阴茎。

“再来，”Moriarty说，“再来，重点。”

Mycroft 再做了一次，又一次，而这还不够。他想要Moriarty躺平，被按下、捉住。他几乎已经感觉不到伤手的疼痛了，轻易将二人翻了过来。他们笨拙地落在地 上，Moriarty闷哼了一声，Mycroft从他体内滑了出来。他找到合适角度重新开始挺入时双膝在地板上打滑。

他的前臂像是横杠一样压在Moriarty胸口，将他按住，全身重量都落在上面。Moriarty胸膛上下起伏，用力抓挠Mycroft肩膀，然后是他脖子，尖利的指甲陷入他皮肤。Mycroft毫不留情地操着他，Moriarty边骂脏话边高喊边把他扯近。

Mycroft双球收紧，阴茎抽搐时脊椎上起了一串鸡皮疙瘩。他能闻到他们周围四处都是锋锐的性的气味，能听到他们身体合二为一时湿漉漉的啪啪声。Moriarty像野兽一样闷哼着重重呼吸，Mycroft能听见自己叫他接受自己，就这么接受自己。

他几乎想要Moriarty的手重新握住自己咽喉了，但他并不需要这样。这已经够危险了：Moriarty闪亮的牙齿，滚烫的呼吸，他允许Mycroft进入的身体。

结 局来得太过迅速。他的一部分想抽出，想等待，但那是不可能的。他觉得自己像是被暗流卷入抓紧，完全无法转开，哪怕只是片刻。Moriarty的胸膛因为汗 水而变滑，他的手臂滑过他胸膛，几乎按在了他咽喉上。Mycroft在他身上俯低，以大腿和腹肌抽插，颤抖着强迫自己进得更深。

Moriarty 的手抓住他臀部，将他向内拉。他粗暴地迎合着每一下抽插，以至于他们的髋骨撞在一起又滑开，碾进柔软的皮肤。Mycroft一只手插进他发间，扯起他的头 让二人四目相对。他一次又一次挺进他体内，感到快感越来越紧崩尖锐。他完全不知道自己高潮时看起来是什么样子，但这是他生平第一次感到完全不受束缚。

他终于能睁开眼睛时看到了 Moriarty带着一种饥渴凝视自己，在自己阴茎上的手快得简直是一片模糊。半秒之后，Moriarty射了，滚烫的液体喷在自己小腹和Mycroft的裤子上。有几滴溅在了Mycroft手臂上。

Moriarty抬头盯着他喘气。Mycroft从他体内抽出，跪在他身旁时他的表情也没变，一点也没有暴露出不适或是痛缩的样子。Moriarty抓住Mycroft受伤的手腕拿到脸旁时Mycroft缩了一下，但并没有抽开手。

Moriarty以牙齿咬住别针顶端，抽了出来。Mycroft用完好的那只手掌捂住自己的呼声，就这样低头透过疼痛呼吸了一阵。他抬头时，Moriarty对他露出笑容，从针上舔掉了血。Mycroft不得不阻止自己冲他翻白眼。

“我可以和你做笔交易。”Moriarty说。

“不能交易。”

“你连内容是什么都不想知道吗？”

“是否包括把我关在盒子里带去参加宴会？”

Moriarty击掌。“可以！一个镀金的笼子。我会喂你，抚摸你，永远不会让你无聊。”

“这不会成功的。”

“为什么不会？”

“因为我也很危险。因为你会忘记。”

Moriarty的表情严肃了起来。“对。你也没有Sherlock那么好玩。”

“我太了解自己了。”

Mycroft尽量整理好自己仪表才站起来。他的裤子皱皱巴巴的，而且有污痕，衬衫和马甲下摆也是，但他的西服外套藏住了大部分，大衣也还在走廊里等他。

“你需要医护吗？”他问，“还是说你更希望等到明天，然后自己安排？”

Moriarty赤裸裸地躺在地上，胳膊在脑后交叉，抬头对他咧嘴笑了。“如果我同意的话，他们就会知道你做了什么了。”

“他们怎样都会知道的。我不雇佣傻瓜。”

“我等等吧。”Moriarty在指间把玩那枚别针。“你可以对我做任何事，对吧？这里没有人会阻止你。”

“对。”

Moriarty站了起来。“这其实挺性感的。”

他用自己的T恤擦干净身体。Mycroft看了一阵，然后转身要离开。

“等等。”Moriarty说。

他靠得很近。Mycroft能在背后感到他的体温。“怎么？”

“再吻我一次。”

“为什么？”

一阵短暂的停顿。“因为我想要你这么做。”Moriarty说，同时是挑衅和嘲弄。

Mycroft转身，而Moriarty就在他面前，依然赤裸，散发着性的气味。Mycroft弯腰吻住了他。他本意是想简短结束的，但Moriarty的嘴火热甜美，而且有一种目前为止Moriarty在其它地方一点都没有露出来的 _柔顺_ 。Mycroft捧住他后脑舔进他嘴里深处，直到Moriarty双手缠在他衬衫里，汗珠顺着Mycroft脊椎流下。

他们分开来大口吸气，Moriarty靠近狠狠咬住Mycroft下唇。Mycroft痛呼了一声，再次尝到了血的味道。

“记住我。”Moriarty说。

Mycroft完全诚实地回答：“我永远不会忘记你的。”

然后他离开了，并没有回头。他还有不到二十四小时，Moriarty就要被放走了，只剩不到一天的时间为自己的罪孽付出代价。

他首先去了一家很小的私人诊所，让他们治疗他的手、嘴唇和下颚。他们抽取了他的血液作为一系列验血的第一次，因为只有天知道Moriarty可能传染给了他什么。Mycroft生平第一次看着针头滑进他体内，血液被吸出，却什么也没感觉到。

他用舌头去顶嘴唇内侧，Moriarty的牙齿刮走了血肉的地方。在外面看，那咬痕只留下了瘀青。在里面他还能尝到鲜血。

他回家，洗澡，穿衣，正要给Sherlock打电话的时候Sherlock打给了他。他想要再次进入巴斯克维尔的设施，并且愿意因此交涉。

“二十四小时。”Sherlock说，“你想要什么？”

Mycroft沉默的时间太长了。他知道自己必须说什么，他并不想说，但他需要Sherlock完全的注意力，而这么做就能达成这点。Sherlock发出不耐烦的声音，紧接着会是一句尖刻的话，Mycroft打断了他。

“赦免。”他说。

他预期Sherlock会挖苦或演绎他，现在Sherlock对他也只有这两种态度了。事实上他得到的是很长一段停顿，然后Sherlock说：“告诉我。”

Mycroft告诉了他。接下来要发生的事会完全吞没Sherlock，他的生命，他的朋友，他的世界，而Mycroft会站在局外，和以往一样。他会观察，注意规律和错误，希望自己能及时看到。

Moriarty不会简单杀死Sherlock的，不管他计划了什么都不会这么简单，Moriarty的头脑不是这样运作的。现在Sherlock得和Mycroft合作了，不管他有多么愤怒。他需要旁观者清的观点。

Mycroft 不得不思考这是否就是自己这么做的一部分原因。更糟的是，他不得不疑问起自己脑内盘旋的那些半成型的主意的动机，每一条的结局前提都不仅仅是 Sherlock安然无恙，但Moriarty也要活着。或许他只想是希望预防不必须的混乱。或许不止如此。他得小心自己才行。

“你是个白痴。”Sherlock对他说。

Mycroft闭上眼睛露出了笑容，他表示同意，“到此阶段这么说也无益了。”

“事实总是有用的。”很长的一阵沉默。“好吧，”Sherlock说，“我们这么做。”

Mycroft倾听着。逻辑上这计划毫无瑕疵，冰冷、残酷、出色。这会切断Sherlock人生中形成的一切与他人的联系。Sherlock显然完全不知道这对他会有多么困难，完全不知道他回来时的后果会是什么，甚至，完全不知道还会有后果。

Mycroft并没有办法保护他，不管是从他自己还是从Moriarty手里，并没有Sherlock会允许的办法。他无法缓和将来的打击。那一刻来临的时候他无法安慰Sherlock。他只能耐心静候将来的一切。考虑他最近是如何处理问题的，说不定这样才最好。

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> [1]这首诗是郎费罗的Retribution，原出处为德文谚语。
> 
> 大意：尽管天网恢恢，疏而不漏， 但还是要到时候才善恶有报， 尽可耐心等候，以观后效。
> 
> 直译：即使上帝的石碾转得缓慢； 但磨出的却极为细密； 即使祂耐心静候； 但祂总会确切磨出一切。 
> 
>  
> 
> [2]Coach Sue，欢乐合唱团里的角色。


End file.
